


Sweet As Syrup

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla delights in her first taste of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘BtVS, Drusilla, blood tastes so sweet, like syrup’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with my first foray into BtVS, Drusilla is a hard character to capture and I haven't watched the show in several years. Hopefully I'll do better next time.

Her first taste of blood after she’s turned is a revelation. When she was alive, Drusilla dimly recalls the taste as being metallic, but it’s not. It coats her tongue, hot, heavy and rich, sweet like thick sugar syrup, and she can’t get enough. She drains the man completely while Angelus watches and laughs.

“It’s sweet,” she tells him, delighted. “Sugar cane and honey. I’m the bee and they’re flowers full of nectar, fruit ripe for plucking. I’ll sting them all and drink my fill, drain them dry, empty husks blown away by the wind. Pretty flowers all turned to dust.” Her smile is wicked, sly and full of promise.

They cut a swathe across Europe, bringing terror wherever they go, and it’s perfect; no one can stand in their way. Rumours spread like wildfire and people stay indoors after dark. Dru’s childlike innocence gets her invited to take shelter in house after house. The men say it’s for her protection from the demons that stalk the night, but she sees the lust in their eyes. It soon turns to terror when she shows them her true face, and that’s the best part. 

Because fear makes their blood even sweeter.

The End


End file.
